miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy and Violet's Revenge
Lucy and Violet are annoyed by the Barbie Sailor Moon. Read by Melvin In case it's not obvious, Violet and Lucy are in a very, very, very bad mood today! And nobody knows why. It's Worse Than these moments: # Charlie Brown Losing a Baseball game. # Lucy pulling away her football from Charlie Brown. # The Deaths of Vince Guaraldi, Charles Schulz and Bill Melendez. # Peter Robbins arrested. Speaking of Barbie Sailor Moon, here she comes now. Oh, Barbie, if I were you, I'd leave them alone today. I don't think they're in the mood to play with you. Honestly, I don't think they're EVER in the mood to play with you. 'But today it'll be like playing with a lit firecracker The Pink Phink Theme * ''the psychiatric booth * '''Violet: You an' I have a lot in common...we both dislike the same things about Charlie Brown! * Lucy: 'It's your own fault! You're just too wishy-washy! People who talk too much deserve to be insulted! They deserve to have other people walk away from them! Talking too much is an unforgivable social sin - absolutely unforgivable! The only way to deal with people who talk too much is to let them know just how boring they really are. You can't waste your time with them, no, sir! Why should you sit and waste your valuable time while some bore talks on and on about nothing? Life is too short to waste it listening to some person who doesn't know when to shut up! Time is too valuable! Time is... ''Brown sighs * 'Charlie Brown: '''Good Grief, I'm Leaving. * '''Violet: '''Go on and Leave, You Blockhead! * ''a white unpainted room with the Pink Panther painting the walls pink * '''Violet: How about a little music to listen to? * on the record player that is next to her. The Pink Panther Theme by Henry Mancini Plays * Lucy: 'Hey, that's pretty catchy. ''of the Pink Panther painting things pink over the Blue Aardvark Blue The Inspector's day out * 'The Inspector: '''I've had enough for one day. ''in his car * '''Crazy-Legs Crane: Thanks for the vacation ride, Inspector. * The Inspector: Not a problem at all. * Crazy-Legs Crane: Where are we going? * The Inspector: Far out, tall bird. Far out. into a dock and stops * Crazy-Legs Crane: Where'd you say you were taking me? * The Inspector: Look bird, the Dragonfly from the jar I brought your chaser. Dragonfly flies away from them Allez, comprends. Get the dragonfly. Go get it! Crane runs on a Boardwalk, starts flapping his wings off the edge and chases after it while The Inspector drives off Enjoy your vacation, boy! Vacation Girls * Violet: Hey, Charlie Brown! * Charlie Brown: up to Lucy and Violet What is it? * Lucy: Violet just told me a hilarious joke and I thought you might like to hear it. * Charlie Brown: Is it true? Is it hilarious? * Lucy: Umm... yeah, sure. * Charlie Brown: Well, let's hear it. * Lucy: Okay, here it goes! Uhh, how'd it go Violet? * Violet: nervously Uhh, it went, umm, uhh, let's see, uhh... why couldn't the 3-year-old boy get into the macaroni salad game? * Charlie Brown: Why? * Violet: It was rated "M." laughing Mmm! Because it's... about... macaroni. * Charlie Brown: I'm not paying you to do stand up. Laughs * Lucy: gasps Not even a chuckle. See, Violet? He didn't laugh because he couldn't laugh because he's... zooms in on her ...going to dance with his girlfriend. * Violet: There's a logical explanation why he didn't laugh, Lucy. He's obviously heard it before. The only reason you think Charlie is dancing with his girlfriend is because you watched that stupid movie. Now why don't you... * Lucy: Charlie Brown! * Charlie Brown: up to the counter again What? What is it? * Lucy: The Pink Panther never speaks. Isn't that sad? Just like the Pink Panther movie. He couldn't cry either. * Violet: Why can't he have a girlfriend either. Pink Panthers also can't love. * Brown is at his desk writing something. A bell rings and then Snoopy walks over to a pot of boiling water * Snoopy: 'My boiled hot dog is ready! ''up a pair of tongs I can already taste it. Come to Papa. the wiener out of the water with his tongs Got ya! And what good is on a bun with root beer and popcorn root beer and popcorn * '''Linus: It looks like he's watch a Movie! * Snoopy: It's Movie Time! * Elmo: What Movie is it? * Snoopy: It's a secret. * Big Bird: Well, I'm in Too! * a hideout * Violet: '''What do we do now? * '''Lucy: I don't know. * Violet: We need to find out what that person what did with the real Pink Panther, but how? * Lucy: Well, in the movie the hero teams up with a buddy, and they get the poop on the killer tomatoes. * Violet: They poop on the killer tomatoes? * Lucy: Yeah, you know, they get the straight poop, ask questions, get information. * Lucy: I never thought I'd say this, but, Violet, let's get that poop! the book titled "How To Torture" and reads it with Lucy. Lucy grabs some rope while Violet grabs a mallet and a chainsaw. Lucy also grabs some VHS Tapes 'SEE ALSO: 'The Pink Panther Glamour Problem Category:Bad Moments Category:Peanuts Category:Sesame Street Category:The Pink Panther Category:Madagascar